


The Timer Ticks Down

by Ashlynjade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Happy ending though, I promise, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlynjade/pseuds/Ashlynjade
Summary: Rk900 stared at the corner of his eyes he smiled at least Gavin was safeThen everything went black......
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7





	The Timer Ticks Down

It all started when Gavin and his partner RK900 got a case about drug dealers selling red ice to anyone that would buy from their stock.

They thought it would just be another run in to capture some guys in the act and arrest them. It was a group of at least eight guys, RK900 quickly took down three of the less muscled ones while Gavin got two of the others...

Until whoever was left over decided to jump Gavin holding knives and bats.

“Agggrrhh!“ Gavin growled in pain and anger as one of the knives dove into his abdomen this startled him as he Fell backwards onto the cold street alley.

This signaled that some thing was wrong to RK900 as he looked over to see his partner being jumped but then to be stabbed.

RK900 didn’t think he just quickly moved jumping in front of Gavins defenseless body.

He hissed as a knife went into his side....

He was fine....

Until one of the bats bashed onto his head revealing his brain.

Gavin screamed

But RK900 couldn’t hear him why couldn’t he hear him he wondered?

Gavin used the last of his strength to pick up one of the dropped weapons and bashed the other drug dealers heads in.

RK900 rasped weakly his timer has started to go....

𝙈𝘼𝙅𝙊𝙍 𝘿𝘼𝙈𝘼𝙂𝙀 𝙏𝙊 𝙎𝙔𝙎𝙏𝙀𝙈𝙎 𝙍𝙀𝙋𝙊𝙍𝙏 𝙏𝙊 𝘾𝙔𝘽𝙀𝙍𝙇𝙄𝙁𝙀 𝙄𝙈𝙈𝙀𝘿𝙄𝘼𝙏𝙀𝙇𝙔  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

2:01 minutes 

He only had two minutes maybe less if he kept bleeding 

He smiled as he looked at Gavin.

He knew Gavin was screaming and crying his name but he couldn’t hear it all he could hear was his timer tick away his life force.

At least he saved Gavin, at the very least they took the dealers down, at least he served his purpose in life.

:58 seconds remaining 

He looked at Gavin one last time and smiled as the last thing he heard was...

“R-R-Richard! D-Don’t leave me!” Gavin cried tears streaming down his face.

RK900 chuckled “N-Name R-Registered goodbye G-Gavin I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> What am i doing here idk😂


End file.
